


i adore u

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone loves soonyoung.jihoon is a nobody.they both adore each other and fall in love under the weirdest circumstances.





	1. fried chicken bets

 

Soonyoung often pondered life. He often thought of what he wanted to do and what he was doing at the moment. He often thought about being a better person, or working harder in his dancing. He thought that if he was a better person, maybe he would finally get the person he loves to finally love him back.

 

He often wondered why he had a crush on Pledis High's five feet demonic little satan, Jihoon.

 

Jihoon was the quiet composer of Pledis High. He was silent, never really spoke much. Raising his hand in class was a rare occasion. Talking was a rare occasion. He was an introvert, he kept to himself. His grades were stellar and normally most people could hear him playing on the grand piano in Music Room #3. He was multi talented. The younger could sing, dance, compose and even rap. 

 

Soonyoung was the opposite. He was extroverted; loud. Soonyoung was the most popular person at Pledis High and he was friends with nearly everyone. He was a charmer, a person who lit the room up with his charisma and smile. He danced, danced and danced some more. He loved singing, but dancing was his major. From cutesy dancing to sexy hip thrusts, Soonyoung was truly a man of two sides. Boys and girls often chased after him, seeing that he was sweet and passionate. But, he always rejected them. 

 

The elder never understood his feelings for the tiny demon. He liked how he was passionate and he kept out of the gossip. He never let anyone get in his way, and he sang beautifully. His voice was sweet as ice cream cake when he sang. He sounded so different when he held normal conversations, deadpanning his way through partner and group projects. 

 

The two have worked together on several performances. But, whenever Soonyoung tried to impress him, Jihoon would either be looking away or he would just look at him with an emotionless face. The conversations were strictly on performance. No talk of anything casual. If Soonyoung ever tried to change the subject, it would immediately be changed back to performance. Now most people would give up on Jihoon by now, because of his stoic and quiet personality. But, Soonyoung loved to hear the boy perform. He loved his voice.

 

Jihoon's voice stood out to Soonyoung out of everyone in the school. It was rather, soothing and it made him happy just to hear the latter speak. Soonyoung could describe it as soft, and more gentle than most male voices. However, despite being soft; he spoke dully and uninterested. It would be nice if he ever spoke with a little bit of emotion. But, that was his personality and no one could do anything to change that.

 

On one Tuesday morning, Soonyoung sat in class. He sat at his desk, eyes fixated on Jihoon-as always. He was getting tired of the same routine. He would sit there and adore him from afar without making a single move. The male sighed aloud, shaking his head and putting his eyes on the board. Somehow, no one noticed that he stared at Jihoon and this was a good thing. He didn't want anyone else talking to Jihoon, because that meant he could fall for them. Most called this possessive. Soonyoung just brushed it off, claiming that he only wanted Jihoon to fall in love with the right person who would treat him right. 

 

"Yah! Hoshi-Hyung!" A figure suddenly barged into the classroom. running over to Soonyoung and shaking him. "We have dance practice-"

 

"Be quiet.. I don't want the other students to know Hoshi is me." Soonyoung slapped his hand over the persons' mouth. "You think you could get any louder, Chan?" 

 

"Ah, sorry hyung. But, we have practice now. Let's go!" Chan swept his raven black strands of hair to the right, smiling. He grabbed Soonyoung's hand, dragging him out the classroom. 

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon saw the whole scene. He just had on a poker face, his eyes blank. On the inside, he was confused. "What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself, turning back to his own desk; which, sadly enough, was littered with music sheets. The boy huffed, blowing some strands of chocolate brown hair out of his forehead. It was a free period, he decided to go where he thrived: Music Room 3.

 

Jihoon got up from his seat, walked over to the teacher's desk and took the hall pass. "I'm going to the Music Rooms." He spoke formally.

 

The teacher, who was grading essays, simply nodded in response. Immediately, they resumed writing while completely ignoring the other students in the room.

 

Jihoon walked out the classroom, taking larger and quick steps to the Music wing of the school. He whistled, enjoying the peace and silence. Since no one really valued music, no one usually came to a Music Room. It was serene, and definitely nice. He wasn't one for being in a crowded place. Not that he was claustrophobic, or anything of the sort.

 

When he reached the hallway, he heard Strawberry Bubblegum playing from one of the music rooms. A hand immediately planted onto his face. Honestly-all he wanted was a few minutes to himself. But, someone had to occupy one of the Music Rooms while blasting music. Jihoon walked closer. The song was coming from Music Room 2, the neighboring room to Music Room 3. the room Jihoon usually occupied.

 

"Really," he said out loud. He walked over to the door for Music Room 2, peeking through the window in the door. The sight before him was rather, interesting. Soonyoung was hip thrusting before continuing his dance to said song; Strawberry Bubblegum.

 

Jihoon watched the boy dance in slight awe, smiling to himself. Soonyoung was a good dancer-but he wouldn't admit it. It would be awkward and it would put him as the fan-girl's number one target in the school. He didn't feel like being chased around, being asked about Soonyoung. He had too much to worry about to add any more worries or struggles. It was just a problem that, he didn't have to deal with it.

 

Jihoon kept watching the dancer dance until the music stopped. He watched Soonyoung turn around and look at the other three spectators in the room. He recognized them as: Minghao, Chan and Junhui. He was familiar with all three of them, considering he worked with each and of them on a project.

 

"Good job, hyung!" Minghao smiled, clapping.

 

"Yeah!" Chan and Junhui chorused together.

 

"Also, I think we have another spectator." Junhui pointed out afterwards, looking at the window Jihoon was peeking through. He made eye contact with him. He saw.

 

Jihoon stepped back on reflex, and retreated to Music Room 3. He shut the door and slumped onto the wall; therefore, he wouldn't be noticed if someone looked through the small square window in the door. He didn't hear what happened in Music Room 2 afterwards and he didn't want to know.

 

He heard a door open. He gulped.

 

"I think it was just your imagination, hyung." The voice belonged to Chan. It was faint, and quiet. "There's no one outside the door."

 

"Huh, I could've sworn I saw a really short person standing there." Junhui mutters.

 

Jihoon scowls, hearing Junhui. Jihoon wasn't that short. He was 5 feet and 4 inches. He wasn't short. "Sheesh, what a nice way to describe me." He thinks out loud, covering his mouth moments later. Thankfully, no one hears him.

 

He stands up, walking back to the closed door. The dancers continue dancing, and all Jihoon could do is admire from afar. He sighs, watching through the window like before. The one who catches his eye the most, is Soonyoung. Irony, Soonyoung adores him and he catches Jihoon's eye. 

 

Soonyoung has always caught Jihoon's eye. In any musical number he observed, Soonyoung would always be the one who stood out the most. His steps were passionate and skilled. Despire being a popular, Jihoon adored Soonyoung. He adored his dancing and his mindset. He wouldn't give in to the popular's and date someone he didn't even know that well. 

 

Whenever they partnered up for projects, Jihoon would keep it strictly performance. He didn't know what to say, because he wasn't used to much social interaction. He really wanted to get to know Soonyoung, but he would always fail to say anything unrelated to music. It was pathetic.

 

Jihoon continues observing the group of dancers.

 

However, Jihoon isn't alone.

 

A taller male stands behind Jihoon, watching him watch the performance team members. He raises an eyebrow. "Jihoon-Hyung?" He says. "What are you doing?"

 

Jihoon turns around and recognizes him as Mingyu, an underclassmen. "None of your business." He deadpans. 

 

"Are you watching Soonyoung-Hyung?" Mingyu adds on to his previous question. "Wow. I didn't think you were that type-"

 

"Hush your mouth, Mingyu." Jihoon snaps. Mingyu knows? How does he know?

 

Mingyu smirks, immediately going to open the door. "Hey guys! Guess who's watching you!"

 

Jihoon takes action as well, sneaking back to Music Room 3 and grabbing a guitar that was propped up against the wall. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was watching them dance. He comes back out the room to see Mingyu speaking with Minghao.

 

"Kim... Mingyu.." Jihoon says in a dangerous tone as he charges at Mingyu, wielding the guitar like a baseball bat.

 

Said boy sees this, his eyes pop out of his head as he dashes down the hallway and away from Minghao. Jihoon in hot pursuit. "Get back here, you little shit!" He yells.

 

"Don't hurt him!" Minghao gives chase as well.

 

Soon enough, Mingyu reaches a dead end and he knows he's done for. He falls to the ground in a pile of boy, holding his hands out like a shield. 

 

Jihoon is about to beat the living daylights out of Mingyu until Minghao throws himself between them. "Don't hurt Mingyu! He was only trying to help us with.. err... something!" He yells.

 

Jihoon doesn't move. "Move, or I'll simply beat the shit out of both of you." He growls,  gripping the guitar tighter.

 

Minghao takes a deep breath. "Fine, go ahead."

 

Jihoon blinks, looking at both piles of boy emotionlessly before leaning the guitar back. He was about to hit Mingyu when someone grabbed his wrist in a death grip. 

 

"Don't hurt them." Another male voice speaks; Wen Junhui. "Mingyu was just giving us advice for something. Right, Mingyu?"

 

Mingyu looks up, desperately nodding. "Y-Yeah! I was only helping them out!"

 

Liar. Liar. Liar. Mingyu was actually telling Minghao that Jihoon was watching them, and was most likely watching Soonyoung the most-which was the truth. Something was off with Jihoon. He didn't understand why he was such a big deal.

 

Jihoon looks at the two shaking boys on the floor, and then back at Junhui. "Whatever you say," he mutters. He plops the guitar onto the ground and shrugs. "Bye now." He was about to walk off when Junhui grabbed his wrist again. 

 

"You're coming with me." He drags Jihoon back to Music Room 2. The younger is sputtering curses in protest. "Why the fuck am I involved? I never talk to you guys!" Junhui doesn't respond, he simply continues dragging the younger.

 

Meanwhile, Mingyu and Minghao lay on the floor in shock before getting up and following them.

 

Junhui finally drags Jihoon into the music room, plopping him down onto the seat. The first thing Jihoon hears, is a heated argument between Soonyoung and Chan.

 

"But hyung! You'll look so hot and amazing if you just dyed your hair!" Chan argues, sitting on the floor. There's another pile of boy.

 

"I don't want to dye my hair, I like it the way it is now." Soonyoung retorts, laying on the floor in a starfish position. "Besides, what if he doesn't notice? It's not worth it."

 

Junhui coughs. "Ahem."

 

Soonyoung and Chan glare at Junhui. "What?" They say in unison. A few seconds past before they realize Jihoon is sitting in a chair, staring at them blankly.

 

"Oh." Soonyoung blushes lightly, smiling at Jihoon for a few milliseconds. "Hi, Jihoon."

 

The younger waves boredly. On the inside, his heart is racing. He takes deep breaths, controlling himself. 

 

"So, Jihoon. How would you like if hyung dyed his hair?" Chan asks Jihoon, smirking lightly.

 

"Doesn't matter to me." Jihoon says, nonchalant. Actually, it does. Jihoon doesn't care much for looks, and Chan's statement kind of pissed him off. He didn't care if a suitor was popular and good looking, personality mattered more. He wanted to hurt the poor kid for saying that.

 

Suddenly, Junhui grabs a blindfold and blindfolds Jihoon, dragging him to the other side of the room. "Chan! Mingyu! Dye his hair now!"

 

"Roger that." Mingyu grabs a bottle of hair dye and attacks Soonyoung; who sighs and face-palms.

 

Jihoon is scowling, his lips pursed in a straight line. "What is the meaning of this?" He says, looking around blindly.

 

"Your opinion matters to hyung, so you get to see what his hair looks like when they dye it." Chan explains, winking at Junhui. "I think it's working," he mouths to him.

 

All Jihoon hears is scuffling and then it turns to silence, and then whispers. Earmuffs are placed on his head so he can't hear anything. He hears whispering, he can't tell who's saying it, though. Jihoon is confused to no extent. Why did his opinion matter?

 

"Hyung, do it."

 

"Why? You can't make me."

 

"Yes we can. Do it."

 

"No."

 

"I'll buy you chicken."

 

"Sounds good."

 

Jihoon just sits there, arms crossed. The blindfold is removed off of him. He opens his eyes to see Soonyoung with blonde hair and teal gradients. He's wearing a black shirt, red leather jacket and black jeans. He looked nice but, it looked more suited for a performance. Not dance practice.

 

Soonyoung turns to Jihoon, biting his lip nervously. "Do I really have to?" He says. The earmuffs are removed off Jihoon's head.

 

Jihoon is really hoping he's having a nightmare right now.

 

"Yes, now do it." Junhui pushes him forward.

 

Soonyoung huffs, slowly walking towards Jihoon; who stares at him coldly. Soon, the older has Jihoon pinned against the wall, the smaller being trapped between his arms.

 

Soonyoung's lips are now curled into a smirk, he gazes into Jihoon's eyes intensively. "Hey cutie." He whispers in a low tone that is slightly suggestive. "Have I ever told you how much I adore you?"

 

Jihoon blinks, staring at him with a scowl. "What the hell are you doing-" He stops. Soonyoung's lips are now on his neck, sucking on his flesh softly. The younger tilts his head back out of instinct, his back against the wall as he lets out a deep sigh. Soon, he feels something prick his neck. He holds in a soft moan, trying not to react or give any reason for this to continue.

 

He feels a hand trace down his side and to his hip, gripping it gently. Soonyoung begins biting the sweet-spot on Jihoon's neck, attacking it with small nibbles and kisses. Jihoon isn't sure if this was considered rape, because he was beginning to like this, a lot. Especially when it came from his crush.  Soonyoung's free hand trails down to his crotch area, brushing his finger tips over the area before he, himself, begins to grind lightly against Jihoon.

 

Jihoon lets out a quiet moan, not sure if Soonyoung heard. He is getting aroused, and this is going to be a problem. Soonyoung hears his moan, and he really wants to continue but he can't, and wouldn't. He pulls away from Jihoon's neck. looking into Jihoon's eyes with hazed lust before turning around and walking away.

 

Jihoon looks down at his neck, There are small bite marks. He blinks, blushing immediately afterwards. "W-Why did you..." he looks up to see Soonyoung walking back to his group of a friends. The next statement he says pisses Jihoon off to no extent.

 

"I did it, now get me my damn chicken."

 

Jihoon snapped. "Are you fucking serious right now?" He immediately yelled, making the group freeze in shock. "You did all of that.. for chicken?" 

 

Soonyoung turns to Jihoon, eyes widened. "N-No, it's not like that!" He protests.

 

"You're all just alike! You take advantage of others for your own damn amusement! Well sorry, but I'm not a play thing. I'm a human being, just like you. Go find someone else to violate." Jihoon storms out the room, slamming the door abruptly. He stalks down the hallway, re-entering Music Room 3, again. He sits on the ground, feeling emotionally drained. Isn't that great, his crush just took advantage of him.

 

Or.. did he?

 

Soonyoung enters the music room, feeling guilty. He didn't meant to piss JIhoon off. It was a misunderstanding. Soonyoung did it, so he would have a valid reason to. If he told Jihoon it was because he likes him, he thought that Jihoon would punch him in the face. But this reaction was far worse. He felt like crap.

 

"I'm sorry, Jihoon." He says quietly, voice laced with guilt. "I didn't do it just for chicken." He sits next to Jihoon, looking at him.

 

"Why the hell did you do it then?" Jihoon mutters, looking away.

 

"I did it.. because I like you." Soonyoung gulps, bracing to get punched in the face.

 

The punch never comes. "You're a fucking idiot, y'know." Jihoon snaps, scowl widening. "Playing around with my feelings like that. What kind of person are you to do that to me, especially when I like you!" Jihoon's upset, to the extent of unintentionally telling Soonyoung he likes him.

 

"Let me make it up to you.. I'm so sorry- wait.." Soonyoung pauses. "You like me?"

 

Jihoon's face reddens as he slowly turns to Soonyoung and nods. "So what if I do, it doesn't mean anything!" 

 

Soonyoung smirks, lifting Jihoon onto his lap as he holds him sternly in place. 

 

"Let me show how much I adore you then."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. heavenly kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gay sex, blowjobs and anal fingering. You have been warned. This is my first smut and I probably failed.

Soonyoung held Jihoon still in his lap, smirking at him. "Let me show you how much I adore you, then."

He places his lips on Jihoon's, keeping his hands on his hips. Jihoon kisses back shyly, a red flush painting his cheeks. He begins to feel Soonyoung thrust upwards into his clothed entrance-causing him to moan quietly into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck, entangling his fingers in the soft, blonde strands. His legs instinctively wrap around Soonyoung's waist as well. The older continues thrusting upwards against him, slowly beginning to move his lips against Jihoon's.

Jihoon lets Soonyoung take the lead, as he begins moving his lips as well. He feels hands slip under his dress shirt and onto his skin. Soonyoung's hands were warm. Wherever he touched or rubbed, he made Jihoon heat up like a campfire. His hands ran along Jihoon's waist, feeling the soft and warm skin. Soonyoung nibbles on Jihoon's bottom lip, smirking lightly as Jihoon refuses to open his mouth to allow him entrance.

Soonyoung moves a hand to Jihoon's growing erection, palming it and soon grabbing it through his pants-causing Jihoon to open his mouth immediately. A quiet but lewd moan came from Jihoon as Soonyoung slipped his tongue into his mouth, finding Jihoon's tongue and swirling their tongues together in a short fight for dominance. Jihoon submitted to Soonyoung, letting him dominate his mouth quickly. He stopped grinding against Jihoon, focusing more on making out with him. The younger's fingers were now entangled in his hair, pulling him in closer to desperately kiss him.

They both pull away moments later. Both boy's are taking deep breaths, lost in each others' eyes. Jihoon moves both of his hands down to Soonyoung's shoulders, holding onto his shoulder's instead. Jihoon smirks a little, rolling his hips and grinding against Soonyoung's bulge. The older groans, tightening his death grip on Jihoon's hips. "Don't do that unless I tell you to, you got that, sweetheart?" He says, dipping down to place his lips on Jihoon's neck like he did before.

"O-Okay," Jihoon whimpers. He feels Soonyoung's lips on his neck once more; beginning to relish in the feeling he was beginning to crave. The pair of lips kissed along his collar-bones, before Soonyoung stuck his tongue out and begin to leave long, teasing licks along his neck. Jihoon quivered, feeling sensitive on his neck. He whimpered and whined quietly as Soonyoung found his sweet-spot and repeated what he did before. He attacked it with quick kisses and nibbles; causing Jihoon's erection to get harder.

"P-Please don't tease me.." the younger mewls. Soonyoung tears himself away from Jihoon's neck and captures his lips again in a kiss. Yet this time, it was hungrier. It was as if he wanted to devour Jihoon right then and there. He pulls Jihoon's shirt up slowly, pulling it over his head and placing it next to the smaller body. His face is flushed. He was not used to being half-naked, especially not in front of someone he liked. Out of instinct, Jihoon pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his shirt to cover his chest area.

Soonyoung took Jihoon's wrists, gently holding them. His eyes gazing into Jihoon's. He spoke as reassuring as possible. "You're beautiful, love." He pulled Jihoon's wrists away from his body, exposing his bare chest. "Don't hide from me, you're amazing." He says, eyes travelling over Jihoon's body like a hungry animal. Soonyoung's hands plant themselves on Jihoon's waist, beginning to travel down to the hem of Jihoon's pants. He grips onto it, looking up at Jihoon cautiously. "Can I?"

Jihoon nods, "s-sure." He helps Soonyoung remove his pants. The denim removed within a few seconds. He feels the cool air nipping at his skin, but it didn't matter. Soonyoung runs his hands among the soft, silky skin of Jihoon's thighs. He gives the plump flesh a gentle squeeze before planting a kiss on the left. "Ah-.. Soonyoung," the younger exhales a deep breath. The idiot is leaving a mark on his thigh. His tongue works wonders, leaving a bright red mark after his work is done.

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon as his eyes wander over his exposed body. The sounds he made were just music to his ears, and he couldn't wait to hear more. It was intoxicating, the way Jihoon was so exposed. It took a lot of power and self control to not just fuck him right that second. He was sure the boy was still a virgin, meaning he would have to prep him. He didn't mind. Soonyoung wanted to hear Jihoon's moans while he fingered him.

His eyes wander over the marks he had left all over. Jihoon now only belonged to Soonyoung. No one else could see him like this. Only him.

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon's thin fabric boxers down, his erection springing free. The younger's hands trailing down to pump himself- and Soonyoung grabbing his hands. He makes a 'tsk' sound, untying his own tie and tying Jihoon's wrists together. It wasn't to the point of marks, but just enough that he couldn't touch himself.

"No touching, love." Soonyoung says in a soft but commanding voice. The writhing boy beneath him frowns, his wrists now positioned over his head. "Let me know if this hurts."

"What do you mean- ah~!" Jihoon feels a finger enter his hole, filling him just in the slightest. He moans, in pain and pleasure. The finger begins to thrust in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. He immediately clenches around the finger, whining quietly. "I-It hurts."

"I know baby, it's okay. I will be gentle, I promise." Soonyoung says softly, adding another finger. He pays close attention to Jihoon and how he reacts. The last thing he wanted, was to see the younger in pain. He begins to scissor the two fingers inside of Jihoon, stretching the velvet walls out. "How is it now?"

He moans in response, wrists rubbing against his bounds. Jihoon slowly begins to roll his hips, fucking himself on Soonyoung's fingers. He throws his head back in pleasure, mewling. "I-It feels so good."

Soonyoung smirks, adding a third finger. His free hand travelling up Jihoon's leg and to his throbbing member. He wraps his hand around the pulsing length, slowly beginning to pump it. Meanwhile, his three fingers thrust deeply into Jihoon, sending electricity throughout the youngers body. Pre cum is already leaking from his tip. His lewd moans echoing through the room.

His hand continues pumping Jihoon's shaft, while he adds a fourth finger to his hole. Jihoon trembles beneath him as lewd noises come out of his mouth. He fucks himself on Soonyoungs fingers, meeting in time with his thrusts. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" He says through moans and whimpers. Seconds later, white ribbons are sprayed out of his member, dripping down the sides and onto his stomach.

Soonyoung's lips curl into a smile of satisfaction. He sits up and collects his release with his hand, lifting it to his mouth and licking it. "You taste amazing, baby boy." He looks directly at Jihoon, lust in his eyes.

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Jihoon says, still shaking from his orgasm.

The older shakes his head. He leaves Jihoon shaking as he strips himself of his bottom clothing, his member springing up as soon as its' fabric cage is removed. Jihoon's eyes widen at the sight of Soonyoung's member.  "Will that even fit?" He wonders.

"Ah, Jihoonie.. are you comfortable giving me a blowjob?" Soonyoung asks, sheepishly scratching his head. He has no shame but, he didn't know if Jihoon was comfortable. His hands reach down to the tie and he unties Jihoon's wrists. "It's okay if you waren't."

"I'm comfortable.. I've just never given one." Jihoon says, slowly getting on his knees. He takes Soonyoung's length into his hands, getting used to the feeling of having someone else's cock in his hands. He hesitantly leans down and licks the tip, sending shivers through Soonyoung's body. 

"Fuck, baby." Soonyoung grunts as Jihoon's mouth engulfs his tip. The younger bobbing his head, slightly awkward. He tries to find a steady rhythm and he does. He begins deepthroating Soonyoung, making obscure gagging sounds. "You're so good." Soonyoung's hands entangle in Jihoon's soft locks.

Jihoon moans in response, sending vibrations. He wraps his tongue around the thickness and bobs his head before withdrawing for air. He looks up at Soonyoung with innocent eyes, both of his hands pumping his length. His lips curl into a smirk as he trails his tongue from base to tip. 

Soonyoung is not amused. He stares down at Jihoon. Watching the teasing younger lick up his member. He moans, grip on Jihoon's hair tightening. "Don't tease me, sweetheart." He groans; feeling soft kisses left on his member.

Jihoon feels a grip on his head tightening while he leaves kisses up Soonyoung's member. He takes the tip onto his mouth again, sucking harshly. The tip of Soonyoung's length hitting the back of his throat. He looks up into Soonyoung's eyes as the older gently thrusts into his mouth. "I'm close!" He cries out.

"Cum in my mouth." Jihoon whimpers, voice muffled. He deepthroats his member again, gagging. His hands pumping where he can't reach. "I want to taste you."

Soonyoung loses some of his mind and he thrusts harder into the mouth of the younger, forcing him to take in from base to tip. "I'm cumming!" He groans, spurting his release inside Jihoon's mouth.

Jihoon withdraws from Soonyoung's member, feeling the bitter liquid inside his mouth. He tries to swallow, but some of it ends up dripping off the corners of his lips. Soonyoung tastes divine, in his opinion. "You.. taste.. good." He says, smirking. His hair a mess.

Soonyoung stares at the younger for a moment before taking him in for another hungry kiss. He pulls him onto his lap, sucking on Jihoon's tongue. He earns a moan in response, Jihoon grinding against him. While making out, Soonyoung gets a bottle of lube he received from Junhui earlier. He opens the bottle and pours it onto his member while kissing Jihoon possessively. 

Jihoon pulls away for air, feeling something near his entrance. He braces himself for Soonyoung's entry, watching Soonyoung put lube on his member. "Will you even fit?" He asks with a shaky voice.

"It will, I promise." Soonyoung positions his member at Jihoon's hole, rubbing his tip against him. "If it hurts tell me, but you'll feel good soon."

"Okay, I trust you." Jihoon gulps. 

Soonyoung's length begins to gently enter Jihoon. The boy's eyes prick tears as Soonyoung's cock begins to slowly fill him up. He grabs the older's shoulders tightly, holding his breath. His walls tighten around him, giving Soonyoung the ultimate feeling of euphoria.

"Mmmh~!" Jihoon moans out loud, the pain being more prominent. Soonyoung cups his cheeks and kisses him again in an attempt to distract him. The pain slowly subsiding into pleasure, Jihoon letting Soonyoung dominate his mouth once more.

Jihoon pulls away from their desperate kiss. His mouth gaped, accustomed to Soonyoung being inside him. "You can move." He says through breaths. 

The older nods, slowly beginning to thrust upwards into Jihoon. He thrusts slowly, but each thrust hits the nerves that makes Jihoon see stars. The walls are soundproof. No one will hear his screams in pleasure. "Fuck! Soonyoung!" He throws his head back, feeling flames devour his body.

Jihoon's walls tighten around Soonyoung's member. He thrusts upwards slowly, listening to every sound coming from Jihoon's lips. If he can sing high notes, he can most certainly scream his name. Soonyoung takes Jihoon's noises as encouragement, and slowly begins to thrust faster into the younger. He pushes Jihoon over onto the floor, taking his legs and spreading them apart so that he can hit him in all the right places.

"Oh~ Jihoon~ you're so tight!" Soonyoung moans, continuing his steady, faster thrusts into Jihoon's addicting heat. 

The younger continues to moan. Soonyoung's thrusts grew more eager, and more aggressive. He had dancer hips, certainly. "Soonyoung! Soonyoung!" Jihoon screams his name, the pleasure making him feel intoxicated. 

Soonyoung suddenly pulls out, grabbing Jihoon's hips roughly and flipping him onto all fours. He slams his member back into Jihoon. This is too much for him to handle. He realizes, that Soonyoung has stopped fucking moving.

"Why'd you stop?!" The question came out more as a demand. Jihoon turns his head and glares at Soonyoung. He has a shit eating smirk on his face.

"I want to hear your pretty little voice beg for it. Is that too much to ask?" He coos, grabbing Jihoon's hips. He bends down to his earlobe, nipping it.  "Tell me, baby boy. What do you want me to do?" Soonyoung whispers huskily in his ear.

"Fuck me dammit! Fuck me until I've forgotten my name! I want you, and only you!" Jihoon cries out desperately, wanting Soonyoung to stop the bullshit and move inside him again.

"Good boy." Soonyoung lands a sharp smack on Jihoon's ass before resuming his eager thrusts. This time-more harsher and faster. His tip rubbing against Jihoon's prostate, driving the younger over the edge. He leaves love bites all over Jihoon's back, listening to his name slip out of his pretty little lips over and over again.

Jihoon feels heat building in the pool of his stomach. He moans uncontrollably, screaming Soonyoungs name whenever he can. The pace Soonyoung set was simply unforgivable. One could hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin. He's reaching his high, it would only be a matter of seconds. 

"I'm close, Soonyoung!" He shrills, rolling his hips to meet with Soonyoung's abusive thrusts.

The older continues the abuse, hitting him in all the right places. "Me too, Jihoon!" He groans in pleasure, feeling Jihoon around his member. 

Jihoon releases his cum in white streams, he releases onto the floor and his stomach. "I'm cumming!" He cries out, arching his back. He rolls his hips still, riding out his orgasm as the Earth flipped on it's axis. He felt liquid enter him. Soonyoung had orgasmed, with one harsh thrust, tip to base buried in his ass.

Jihoon collapses onto the ground, shaking from the orgasm. Soonyoung pulls out, collapsing next to the younger. He looks at his eyes, panting heavily as he takes deep breaths.

"Do you believe me now?" Soonyoung asks.

"Yes, I do." Jihoon mutters.

Soonyoung smiles nervously. "This is probably the worst way to confess to someone.. but I adore you, a lot. I think you're amazing and talented." He says. "Maybe, we can go out and get to know each other?"

Jihoon pecks his lips. "Of course, you big dummy." 

Jihoon shifts closer to Soonyoung, who takes him into his arms. They cuddle in the Music Room, closing their eyes and enjoying each others company. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo ayo! IM SORRY IF THIS SMUT SUCKED. THIS IS MY FIRST GAY SMUT AND I REALLY HOPED I DIDN'T GO TOO OVERBOARD!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first smut, though!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo Ayo!  
> This is a two-part Soonhoon series. Soonhoon is my OTP and always will be, and I have been kind of neglecting my favorite ship; so why not write a quick series for them?  
> First part is sweet...  
> the next part is going to be my first ever, gay smut.  
> I hope you enjoyed this first part though~  
> Second part should be out soon.
> 
> Until next chappie~  
> stay weird.


End file.
